


Always trouble with the Metas

by tiamoancheseseidimilano



Category: Italian music RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, singledad!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamoancheseseidimilano/pseuds/tiamoancheseseidimilano
Summary: Fabrizio isn’t happy to hear that his oldest son dates the bad boy of his school. And he also isn’t happy to meet the extremely attractive father of that bad boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a try to make one of my headcanons about a Metamoro Singledad!AU into a story.  
> I don’t know anything about italian schools and laws and everything. If something doesn’t fit, please tell me. English is also not my first language, so if you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me.  
> The first chapter is pretty short and only an introduction, but I’m already working on the second one.  
> Enjoy!

Fabrizio awoke as exhausted as he went to sleep when he heard the alarm ring. It was no surprise, it was 6am after all. He forced himself to go downstairs to prepare breakfast for his children. They lived with him for 2 years now, ever since their mother died in an accident. Before that, they had stayed at their mother’s house for the week. It was overwhelming in the beginning, when they first stayed with him and he had to handle school, homework, hobbies and everything else Giada had taken care of before, but he had gotten used to it.

Fabrizio made coffee for himself and tea for the kids. He heard a sound behind him and turned around to greet his oldest son, Niccolò. The boy smiled sleepy and let himself be pulled into a hug and Fabrizio pressed a kiss on top of his head. He was glad that Niccolò and him were close again. Niccolò used to blame him for the breakup with Giada, but they made up after her death. Fabrizio showered and woke his other children up, Libero and Anita, so the family could have breakfast together. 

It was always pretty quiet during the meal except for Anita’s excited chatter, who was the only Mobrici that could function at 7am. Afterwards, Fabrizio brushed his teeth and helped Anita with her’s and then they made room for first Libero and then Niccolò, it was the same routine every morning. Fabrizio helped Anita to put clothes on, even when she already managed pretty well on her own most of the time and she was very proud of that. 

They met at 7:20 downstairs to drive to school. Niccolò was almost 17, but he couldn’t drive a car till he was 18, so Fabrizio dropped them off at school. Niccolò first because his school began slightly earlier than the primary school. Their rides were also pretty dominated by Anita’s stories, the six year old was still excited to go to school. Libero was in fourth class and would soon transfer to Niccolò’s school. And his oldest was close to graduation. He did very well in school and Fabrizio couldn’t be more proud of his three wonderful children. 

“Dad?”, Niccolò broke the short silence in between Anita’s chatter. That was unusual, he was mostly very quiet in the morning. “You don’t have to pick me up this afternoon, I’ll meet with a few people and I’ll get home, someone will drop me off.” Fabrizio smiled. “Who are you meeting?” Niccolò blushed a little, but Fabrizio acted as if he hadn’t seen it. “Filippo and some of his friends.” Fabrizio’s smile faded a bit. From the stories he heard from Niccolò, Filippo was the bad boy of the school. He was a year older than the others in his grade and therefore already drove a car, smoked and was covered in tattoos. Not that Fabrizio could say something against that, he smoked himself and was covered in tattoos, but he was protective of Niccolò. 

Niccolò didn’t have any tattoos yet, but he wanted his first tattoo for his 17th birthday, a tree, on his right forearm.  
But anyways, Niccolò seemed to be fond of this bad boy and Fabrizio was worried that it would lead to him getting hurt. His oldest son may hide it well, but he was pretty sensitive. 

“Okay, but be careful and don’t come home too late, you have school tomorrow.” He looked at his son in the passenger seat and found him smiling slightly. He seemed to really look forwards the afternoon, he was seldom able to form any emotions before 9am. 

They arrived at Niccolò’s school and the oldest boy said goodbye before jogging off. Fabrizio dropped his younger children off at their school and then returned home. He continued to work on an instrumental part for one of his newest songs, but his thoughts wandered back to Niccolò. He had a feeling that the whole Filippo business had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Niccolò, so you get a chapter from his point of view.

Niccolò always liked boys and girls, always found both genders attractive. He didn’t realize till he was a young teenager that it wasn’t like that for everybody. On the contrary. He kept silent about it, his parents were very open and tolerant, but he never felt the need to talk about it. He didn’t had a relationship before, only a handful of crushes. Actually, his most recent one was sitting right next to him and he couldn’t believe his luck.

He noticed Filippo in school because there was really no way to not notice him in school. He has had some problems last year and that’s why he repeated that class and came into Niccolò’s grade. Half of the girls in their grade had a crush on him and half of the boys wanted to be his friend. So again, Niccolò really couldn’t believe his luck. Filippo wasn’t arrogant though, he was flirty and he could be an asshole from time to time, but he wasn’t arrogant.

They first really talked to each other a week ago at a party of common friends. They chatted about music because they seemed to share their passion for the subject. And then on one of the following days in school, Filippo came to him in one of the breaks and asked him if he was free next Monday. Just like that. And of course he was free, even if he wouldn’t have been, he would’ve arranged it. 

And today was finally the day. He told his father that he met Filippo and his friends because he may become suspicious if he met the boy that he so often talked about alone. They met after school at the parking lot where Filippo’s car was parked and drove into the city. He drove an older, used Alpha Romeo, but he seemed to really love that car. They drove with the windows open, rock music blasting from the speakers. 

Filippo had proposed to eat lunch together and Niccolò happily approved. They went to a small but sweet restaurant where Filippo often ate with his father. “How is he, your father?” Filippo raised an eyebrow. “He’s great. We get along pretty well, he’s very tolerant and doesn’t command me around. It’s nice living with him, he’s pretty relaxed. Not that my mother isn’t, but... well”. He laughed. And he looked very beautiful doing it. 

“Your parents are divorced as well?” Niccolò cringed internally. This came along like an interrogation. But Filippo didn’t mind, as he continued to answer. “They weren’t married, but yeah, they broke up last year. It was difficult to say at least, it’s why I decided to repeat the grade.” He seemed to notice Niccolò’s sympathetic expression and smiled. “It’s fine now. The break up was hard, but they get along better now. I live with my father because he’s a musician and has a more adjustable schedule than my mother who works at the radio.” 

Niccolò smiled excitedly. “My father is a musician as well! Maybe they even know each other.” Well that was a reach. Filippo grins. “I don’t think so, but maybe they should meet each other. Won’t do them any harm, eh?” He winked at him and then proceeded to eat his penne. Niccolò nearly choked on his spaghetti. His heart raced and he was probably blushing. Did Filippo just flirt with him? Or was he like this with everyone? 

The older boy distracted him from his internal breakdown: “How about your family?” Family. Okay. He can do that. “I have two siblings, Anita and Libero. Anita is six and Libero is ten. They are really adorable most of the time.” He smiled, thinking about his sweet and sometimes annoying sister and brother. “We lived with our parents till I was 13, that’s when they broke up. We lived with our mom at first, but she died two years ago in a car accident. We moved to our dad afterwards and it’s nice. I often miss my mother, but my father does everything he can and he’s getting pretty good at parenting. My younger siblings really need him, you know?” Filippo watched him intensely. “I’m sorry to hear about your mother.” As Niccolò waved it off, he smiled a little and continued to talk. “You must be a great brother, with how lovingly you talk about your brother and your sister. I sometimes wish I had siblings.” 

Niccolò thought a moment about it. Was he a great brother? He sometimes played with Anita when she asked him to and he helped Libero with his homework and he often watched them when their father had appointments. Did that make him a good brother, though? “Oh, i don’t know, you’d have to ask them, I guess.” Filippo smiled his bright and beautiful smile again. “Oh, maybe I will.” Niccolò felt his pulse rising but tried to keep himself under control. Was that flirting? He indicated meeting his siblings! But was it really flirting? 

They chatted throughout the rest of their meal and Filippo called the waitress once they were finished. “On one bill please.” When he saw that Niccolò wanted to protest, he began to talk again before the younger one could even say one word. “I invited you here, so it’s only fair that I pay. You can pay the next time.” The next time? Filippo planned to go eating with him again. Well that was good news!

They drove a bit out of the city to the shore of the Tiber and they had luck, they were pretty much alone. They talked endlessly and Niccolò was surprised how relaxed he was. It was so easy to talk to Filippo and the other boy was nothing like he expected. He was much more thoughtful, sensitive and soft than the bad boy everyone saw in him. Time flew and soon it was almost 9pm. Niccolò sighed. “I’m sorry, but I think we should head back. My dad will be pissed if I come home too late.” Filippo smiled reassuringly. “Oh, it’s fine, you’re right, I guess we should really drive home.”

About half an hour they stopped in front of Niccolò’s house. The younger one felt awkward, not knowing how to say goodbye to Filippo. Fortunately, the older one began to talk. “I really enjoyed this day, maybe we could do this again sometime?” Niccolò nodded furiously the same second and scolded himself internally for that overeager reaction. But before he could process, Filippo placed a hand on his thigh and leaned over, pressing his lips on Niccolò’s. The younger one forgot how to breathe, think or move for a moment, but then he responded and kissed back. The kiss was sweet and lasted a few seconds. They parted and Filippo looked Niccolò expectingly into the eye. “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice my flirting?!” Niccolò blushed. “I wasn’t sure if you meant it.” “Well, I was pretty aware of your attraction.” Even more color rose to his cheeks. “That obvious?” “Yeah.” They both bursted into laughter. Filippo pressed another kiss onto Niccolò’s knuckles. “Goodnight. See you tomorrow?” Niccolò smiled brightly. “Yeah. See you tomorrow.” He watched him drive of, his smile never fading and just when the car turned left at the end of the street, he turned around and entered the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some short drama with beautiful comfort. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you‘ll like it!

It’s been a few weeks since their date and ever since Filippo called Niccolò his boyfriend, it’s been established that they’re in a relationship. They haven’t announced it though, Niccolò asked for some time to talk to his father first. He always thought it would be easy to tell Fabrizio when the time came, but he was pretty scared now. 

“You really don’t need to be worried, your father seems pretty chill.” Niccolò sighed. “I know. There’s a 99% chance that he’ll accept it, but there’s still that 1% that...” Filippo shut him up by grasping his neck. “He will accept it. Period. And even if he won’t, I’ll have your back, okay? He’ll come to terms with it.” 

“How did you come out to your parents?” Filippo laughed. “It’s actually a pretty funny story. We were watching Pirates of the Caribbean and there was this kiss between Elisabeth and Jack. I said I’d gladly kiss both and my father deadpanned ‘Yeah, me too’ and my mother just laughed. It wasn’t serious at all.” Niccolò had to smile at that anecdote. Filippo’s family seemed so nice. Meanwhile, his boyfriend took a last drag from his cigarette and then proceeded to kiss Niccolò deeply.

Fabrizio picked his son up from school and grew even more worried. Niccolò was acting weird for the last days, but today he seemed really upset, sitting silently in the passenger seat and staring outside. He began acting like this not long since he befriended Filippo. Fabrizio’s worst nightmare played in front of his eyes: that Niccolò would do the same mistakes he did when he was young and get addicted. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. That wasn’t happening. Maybe Niccolò only had a few bad days or school stressed him out. He should talk to him later.

They arrived and before Niccolò could go to his room, Fabrizio called him into the kitchen. „Niccolò, do you have a second?“ His son looked defeated when he trotted into the kitchen. „Are you alright Niccolò? You seem so upset lately.“ Niccolò‘s eyes widened. „I...“ He didn’t know what to say and he felt a lump in his throat. Tears rose to his eyes. Fabrizio noticed and his expression turned soft. He pulled Niccolò into a hug and that was the last straw. Niccolò clung to his father and began to sob into his shoulder. Fabrizio held him close and stroked his back softly. When Niccolò seemed to have calmed down a bit, he let him go to look at his face. 

“What happened, Niccolò? You know you can tell me everything.” Niccolò shook his head. He couldn’t say it, he didn’t even know why, it shouldn’t be this hard. He averted his gaze and looked at the ground. He whispered: “I’m bisexual.” Fabrizio took his head in his hands and forced him too look his father in the eyes. “Niccolò, that’s no reason to cry. It’s something beautiful, a step of self-discovery and growing up. Did you really think I wouldn’t accept you?” Fabrizio felt himself tear up too. “I’m just like you. And to be honest, I’m not exactly surprised.” He smiled at his son.

Niccolò was taken aback for a second. “You... you like men too? And what do you mean, you knew?” Fabrizio smile widened. “Yes, I’m bisexual too. And the way how you talked about some boys, I didn’t really knew it, but I maybe suspected something.” 

“Speaking of it...” Niccolo blushed a bit. “I have a boyfriend.” Fabrizio raised his eyebrows. “Filippo?” Niccolò nodded and smiled for the first time this afternoon. Fabrizio embraced him again. “I’m so relieved, Niccolò, I almost thought the worst, that your new friend got you into drugs...” Niccolò rolled his eyes. “Dad! Filippo doesn’t do drugs.” “Well, I hope so. When do I get to meet your boyfriend?” Niccolò smiled at the thought. Making it official to their families felt so... assuring. “Soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, Metamoro is gonna meet soon. I’m really looking forward to that. It’s gonna be slightly slow burn though, at least I plan to go for that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful day is here, Metamoro is gonna meet!

Niccolò strolled over to his father’s car, smiling broadly. Fabrizio enjoyed seeing his son so happy. “Had a good day at school with Filippo?” Niccolò nodded enthusiastically. “Yes and you know what? His father invited us over for dinner!” Fabrizio was surprised. He was dying to meet his son’s boyfriend, but a dinner invitation, for him as well, felt pretty official already. Not that he would complain, he was glad that Filippo took their relationship serious. “Who is ‘us’? And when?” Niccolò beamed. “You and I, I guess. And it’s tomorrow evening.” Fabrizio nodded thoughtfully and tried to remember if he had any other responsibilities at that time. “I’ll call Nathalie if she can look after Libero and Anita spontaneously.” 

And in a blink of an eye, the evening was already there. Fabrizio stood in his bedroom and felt a little bit lost. He didn’t know what to wear, he wanted to leave a good impression, but also didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard. This wasn’t even about him! Niccolò didn’t seem to have any problems, he picked a light blue shirt and dark, blue jeans. He stood by the door, looking if his father would be ready soon. Fabrizio looked at him and Niccolò could read his problem in his desperate expression. He chuckled and pulled a denim shirt and tight, black jeans from the closet. “You’ll look fine, calm down.” Fabrizio rolled his eyes. “Normally, I should be the one saying this to you.” Niccolò was already out of the room but shouted: “But I’m not the one suffering from severe overthinking and constant anxiety.” Fabrizio shook his head fondly. “Stronzo.” 

They were in their car and Fabrizio saw Niccolò growing a bit nervous by now. “Tell me about his family.” Maybe talking would calm him down a bit, plus Fabrizio was very curious. “His dad will be there, his parents have broken up and his mother has to work this evening. His dad is a musician too! You’ll probably get along well.” Fabrizio cringed internally. He often didn’t get along that good with other musicians because everyone felt entitled to judging him and his work. And most of them had different tastes, which was fine of course, but they didn’t need to push that on him. And it’s been a while since he wrote and published something for himself, he wrote for others most of the time. But he’ll pull himself together and get along with the other man, on Niccolò’s behalf. 

They arrived in a bit more central part of the city, but the flat seemed to be situated in a silent area of the district. They parked in front of an old house with four floors and ringed. Once granted access, they walked up the stairs to the top floor, where they were greeted by a blond boy a bit taller than Niccolò with tattoos and crystal blue eyes. Filippo. He hugged his son and pressed a kiss to his temple. Then he held out his hand for him. Fabrizio smiled and shook the boy’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Mobrici.” Fabrizio was distracted for a moment by the man standing behind Filippo. He seemed familiar and he was really, really attractive. “The pleasure is on my part and please, call me Fabrizio.”

Fabrizio watched his son greeting Filippo’s father and riffled through his memory. Meta. The name didn’t ring a bell, but he knew this face. He saw the attractive guy approach him. “So, Fabrizio, I’m Ermal.” He shook his hand. “I have to say I am pretty excited to meet you.” He smiled and wow, that smile was really pretty. Fabrizio tried to be charming himself, smiled and looked through his long eyelashes at the other man. “I’m sorry, I’m pretty bad with names, but have we met before? I feel like I know you.” Ermal laughed. “Yes, we kinda met last year at a charity event, but we didn’t talk to each other.” Aha! Fabrizio had probably watched him intensely because that man was gorgeous. “But I was excited because I like your music. It’s sad that you barely write for yourself anymore.” That surprised Fabrizio. He didn’t expect the other man to know and to like his music. “Oh... thank you. Really.” 

Ermal guided him through the big and spacious flat to the dining room. “I cooked some of my favorite meals. Filippo actually helped me a bit, he’s getting a bit better at cooking, but in general he’s still a disaster in the kitchen.”, Ermal said jokingly and dodged the dishcloth that his son threw at him. 

They ate lamb with salad, potatoes and a delicious sauce and some self made yogurt fruit mix for dessert. Ermal could cook very well. Fabrizio was already panicking at the thought what he should cook for the counter invitation. Because of course there would be a counter invitation. But Fabrizio couldn’t cook well. To be precise, Fabrizio couldn’t cook at all. Giada used to cook and when he was on his own, he experienced in how many ways even making pasta could go wrong. Lately, Niccolò used to help him produce something not poisonous for him and the kids, but he himself was a hopeless case.

The dinner went really well and their conversation was light hearted and natural. It was soon past 10 and Fabrizio decided it was time to drive home. Niccolò would have loved to stay over, but he didn’t want to push it. They said their goodbyes and Filippo and Ermal saw their guests out to the door. Once they were gone, Filippo turned to his father with an exasperated expression. “Please don’t tell me you spent all night flirting with my boyfriends father.” Ermal chuckled. “From what you told me, he seems as oblivious as his son.” Filippo continued to glare at him. “C’mon, let me have some fun too.” His saw that his son rolled his eyes, but he also had to smile a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to write those father-son interactions, but I’ll have to write more Libero & Anita into this story. I guess they get some time in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re slowly getting somewhere...

Fabrizio didn’t wait long to invite Filippo and his father to his house. Exactly two weeks after the dinner at the handsome man‘s flat, he expected to welcome him and his son in his house. Niccolò helped him to find some meals that they should be able to prepare together. He asked his son about everything he knew about his boyfriend‘s father. He hoped he wasn’t going too hard, but Niccolò seemed to think his nosiness was part of his usual anxiety. 

Fabrizio actually spent the whole night after the dinner listening to Ermal’s music. And he felt like he fell in love with him only through the music. It was standing out in a beautiful, personal and touching way. He was so good! Fabrizio couldn’t wait to see the other artist again.

Niccolò was also looking forward to the dinner because Filippo would be staying over for the following night. Fabrizio regarded his son. He knew his son hasn’t had a relationship or sex before. He was supposed to talk to him about it, right? He probably knew how it all worked, but still. Fabrizio took a deep breath. This was going to be awkward.

“Niccolò, listen... I’m not going to give you the full sex talk, but there are a few things, I’d like to tell you.” Niccolò, who was eating his lunch in front of him almost choked on it. “So, with men, your partner can’t get pregnant, but you should use condoms anyway because you can’t always know if your partner is clean. Also, always use lube and take your time with preparation. You could seriously hurt yourself or your partner otherwise.” Fabrizio and his son were both blushing and Niccolò used the first chance to leave the room. 

It was the day of the dinner and everything was ready. Fabrizio actually managed to prepare something that tasted good with Niccolò’s help. He himself and Niccolò were ready and he helped Anita and Libero pick some clothes. Anita looked at her father. “You are happy. Are you happy for Niccolò?” Fabrizio smiled and lifted his daughter into his arms. “Of course I am. And they are a very nice family, so I want you to be very friendly, okay?” Anita frowned. “But I’m always friendly.” Fabrizio nodded. Of course she was. Everyone always fell in love with the little girl within seconds. It would go well.

Filippo and Ermal arrived punctually. It felt really good to see the charming, handsome man again. They instantly fell into an easy conversation. And it looked as if Filippo and Ermal actually liked the food and Niccolò didn’t say a word about his incompetence in the kitchen. Perfect. 

They finished dinner, but stayed seated at the table, engaged in conversation. Anita chattered excitedly to Ermal and Fabrizio about the day she spent with Niccolò and her aunt and Libero, who has usually a bit shy, but warmed up to Filippo and they talked about football. 

Fabrizio was so busy watching Ermal talking warmly to his daughter and laughing his beautiful laugh that he barely registered that it was past bedtime for his younger children. He hurried to make them brush their teeth and put them to bed. 15 minutes later, he came back to the dining room, only to find it empty. He walked to his living and composing room and found Ermal inspecting his guitars. Their sons appeared to have gone to Niccolò’s bedroom. Ermal noticed Fabrizio’s presence and turned around. 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Fabrizio smiled and shook his head. Ermal sighed. “Why don’t you write for yourself anymore? No one can sing your songs as beautiful as you can.” Fabrizio was speechless for a second. “I... I don’t know. It’s easier to write for others. It feels less personal. Less vulnerable. I actually began writing something for myself, but I’m stuck. I feel like I can’t finish it on my own.” Ermal watched him with a fond expression. “I’d love to hear it one day.” The exact same moment, Fabrizio blurted out: “Would you like to collaborate on it?” Ermal looked surprised and Fabrizio began to panic. 

Ermal was a solo artist at the peak of his career, he wouldn’t be keen on having to carry him through his blockade. But Ermal smiled broadly at him. “Wow. Of course, I’d love to, it’s just that I wouldn’t have thought that you’d like to work with me. After all, you’re still playing in a whole different league.” Fabrizio was outraged. How could the other man think so little of his achievements. “That’s not true, your music is fantastic! You’re probably better than me at the moment, that’s why I could really use your help.” 

It was the first time that Ermal’s suave facade crumbled. “You listened to my music?” Fabrizio grinned. “I actually loved it.” Ermal looked him deep in the eye. Then he lunged forward and pressed his lips onto Fabrizio’s. The older one was in heaven. He kissed him back and they soon found themselves on Fabrizio’s couch, heavily making out. It was Ermal’s hand on his crotch that brought Fabrizio back to reality. 

“Ermal... we can’t do this. Imagine what it could do to our sons. To their relationship. I really like you, but I don’t want to destroy what they have.” What if Ermal and him got together and their sons would be weirded out? What if they’d break up? What if they stayed together and Ermal and him would break up? It would make things so complicated. Ermal retreated, looking a bit confused. He didn’t seem to understand Fabrizio’s worries, but nodded. “Alright. It’s getting late anyways. You still want help with that song?” Fabrizio nodded eagerly. He should try to stay away from Ermal, but he couldn’t decline this offer. “Of course, I’d love to.” 

Fabrizio saw Ermal out to the door and the other man thanked and hugged him. “Thanks, Fabrizio. It was a really... enjoyable evening.” He had a glistening in his eyes that told Fabrizio that this was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but at least they know now that they want each other. I tried to give Anita & Libero some more action, but I’ll have to improve on that in the next chapters. The following chapter will include Filippo and Niccolò having fun and from there on, this fanfic will probably be mature rated at least. I sadly can’t do without some smut...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is smut. Pure smut. So if you don’t like it, you don’t have to read it. It’s kinda fluffy, but there isn’t that much plot... Well, enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after almost a month I found the time and motivation to continue this... I hope the next updates will come faster, can’t promise anything tho. Hope you like it!

Filippo followed Niccolò to his room. He began to kiss him passionately once the door closed behind them. Niccolò turned the key. They talked about this. This was going to be their first time and Niccolò was so nervous because it was also his first time ever, he hasn’t had sex with anyone before. 

Filippo sensed his nervousness and stroked his hair gently. “We don’t have to do everything tonight. We won’t do anything, if you don’t want to, okay? It’s okay if you’re not ready yet.” Niccolò shook his head. “I’m ready and I want this... I’m just afraid I’ll do something wrong.” Filippo cradled him into his arms and kissed his forehead. “You can’t do anything wrong, baby. If it calms you a bit, I haven’t been with men before too. Only with a few girls.” 

Niccolò didn’t seem convinced. “That makes you still more experienced...” Filippo smiled at him. “Being inexperienced isn’t something bad. It’s such a beautiful thing that I get to be your first.” Niccolò took a deep breath and looked into his boyfriend’s beautiful blue eyes. “Really?” Filippo kissed his temple. “Really!” 

They continued to make out and Filippo guided Niccolò onto his bed. Their kisses turned more heated and Filippo began to undress Niccolò and the younger boy mirrored his actions. They soon were naked except for their underwear and grinding against each other. Niccolò broke their kiss and asked: “Soo... how do we do this now?” Filippo grinned. “You choose. I don’t care, I’d top or bottom for you.” Niccolò got even harder imagining both options. “You should top.” Filippo kissed him deeply. “Alright.” He fished lube and condoms out of his backpack that leaned against the bed. 

He stripped Niccolò of his boxers, his lips already slightly touching his dick and his gaze fixed on his face. Niccolò thought he could come from the sight alone. Filippo continued to lick his cock and swallowed him down a few times. Niccolò rested a hand in his hair and pulled him gently off. “Please skip this step... otherwise this will be over soon.” He blushed lightly. Filippo nodded and pressed a kiss to his abdomen. Then he coated his fingers in lube and rubbed them together to spread it and warm it up. Once he was satisfied with the result, he began to rub the fingers over Niccolò’s opening. The other boy gasped at the contact and tightened a bit. Filippo ran his other hand over Niccolò’s chest and kissed his stomach again. “Try to relax, okay?” 

The younger one nodded and tried to calm himself and his muscles actually loosened a bit. Filippo stroked his opening a few more times before he inserted his finger. Niccolò had a tried this a few times before and lately, he managed to make it feel very pleasurable, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Filippo’s finger hitting his prostate. The older one focused on that spot and could add two more fingers after a while. 

Filippo pulled his fingers out and began to prepare himself, but he stopped for a second and looked at his boyfriend. Niccolò blushed and looked away. “What is it?” Filippo couldn’t resist to kiss him. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” Niccolò blushed even more. “You really are. I... I love you.” Niccolò was wordless for a short moment. “...You...Really...Me too, I love you too, I love you so much!” 

Filippo finished to lube himself up and began to penetrate his lover. Niccolò couldn’t suppress the groan that left his mouth, not caring that their fathers were downstairs. He crossed his legs behind Filippo’s hips and the other one began to thrust slowly. “Is this okay, baby?” Niccolò nodded frantically and pulled Filippo closer. Their faces were a few centimeters apart and the shift in position allowed Filippo to hit Niccolò’s prostate with every thrust. The younger boy whined at the sensation and threw his head back, his hands searching for something and in the end, grasping Filippo tightly. The older one wanted to multiply his lover’s pleasure and took his cock into his hand, stroking it fast.

Niccolò gained some courage and began to rock back against Filippo, which pulled another loud moan from him. They soon found a rhythm, but now both of them were moaning and whimpering because they were already pretty close. Filippo stroked Niccolò’s dick even faster and they almost came together, Filippo a few seconds later. 

After their climax, Filippo pulled out and rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest. They were breathing heavily and came down from their high. “This was better than any first time I could’ve imagined.” Niccolò looked down at his partner, who smiled brightly at him. “And I’m happy to have been your first. You’re so precious, Niccolò and so very beautiful. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

Of course Filippo knew that Niccolò was seen as kind of weird by many people in their grade, despite his friendly and outgoing way. Niccolò knew that all too well too and he hid his face in Filippo’s hair, hoping the other boy wouldn’t notice the tears glistening in his eyes. But he knew and hugged Niccolò even tighter. No one would ever hurt his angel again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I’m back. I know it’s been a long time and I’m sorry. BUT I have got two chapters today! I’m a bit out of everything myself, but I hope it’s not too bad and you’ll enjoy it!

“Are you free tomorrow?”  
Fabrizio stared down at his phone. It was 8am and he couldn’t sleep anymore. Ermal seemed to be an early riser because he sent him this message half an hour ago. Or he was simply busy. They had exchanged phone numbers on the last evening. Fabrizio wasn’t sure if that was a good move.

Tomorrow was Monday and he was free. The kids would be in school and he had no appointments so far. And he longed to see Ermal again and it hurt him that he couldn’t touch him again, couldn’t kiss him, couldn’t make love to him. Or could he? No, he thought back to Niccolò’s happy face as he looked at his boyfriend. His son had suffered enough over the last years that those broad and genuine smiles had often become rare. He couldn’t risk it.

He couldn’t fall for Ermal. But he should keep their relationship friendly. Ermal was a good musician, it would do him good to work a bit with him. He just had to get a grip on himself.

“Yes, I’m free tomorrow. I guess you’re asking because of the song?”  
Was that too harsh? It didn’t matter, Fabrizio had already clicked send. Seconds later, the ‘writing’ symbol signaled him that Ermal was already responding. 

“I am. Where would you prefer to work, at yours or mine?”  
Fabrizio could almost hear his slightly sarcastic voice through the message.  
“I’d prefer to work at home, if it’s no trouble. You could come at 9am and stay as long as you want. I’ll just have to pick up my kids.”  
Was it too much? Fabrizio cursed himself again for overthinking everything.

“Filippo could pick them up, if you wouldn’t mind. That way we won’t be disturbed during work ;)”  
Fabrizio sighed. Ermal really didn’t make the whole ‘being friends thing’ easy.

“That would be great, thank you. See you tomorrow, then?”  
This should signal Ermal that the conversation was over, before he could answer some other flirtatious thing.  
“Of course, amore.”  
Not what Fabrizio expected. He’d need nerves of steel tomorrow.

Fabrizio stayed in bed till 9am. He couldn’t tear his thoughts away from the last evening, from Ermal’s lips, his sensual touches. He shook his head. It would be for the best, if he’d forget all of it. But he knew that he never could. Fabrizio began to prepare breakfast. It surprised him that Anita wasn’t awake and running through the house by now, his little girl was full of energy, even in the morning. Libero mostly slept a bit longer and Niccolò... Niccolò could sleep for days if you’d just let him. But he’d probably be exhausted today, Fabrizio mused.

It was 10am and Anita was jumping around Fabrizio, awake and hungry and Libero sat at the table. Only Niccolò and Filippo were missing for breakfast. Should he wake them up? How should he wake them up? Fortunately, the two boys already came down the stairs while Fabrizio contemplated what he should do.

Breakfast was a bit awkward nonetheless. Fabrizio tried to act natural, but his son made it difficult. He was blushing slightly and avoided Fabrizio’s eyes. Fabrizio was amused by Niccolò’s behavior, he would probably recover from this awkwardness over the day.

Filippo drove home not long after breakfast. Fabrizio could convince Libero to play a bit with Anita and so it was just him and his oldest child at the table. Niccolò was still a love struck and blushing mess. Fabrizio tried to address the topic lightly. “Soo... you’re good?” Niccolò blushed even harder. “I don’t look exactly sad, do I?!” You look like you would want to be buried alive, thought Fabrizio to himself and decided to let the topic rest... for now. 

He smiled at his son. “I really like him and I’m very happy for you. And even if I wouldn’t like him, I’d always support you, you know that, right?” Niccolò’s face, which was crunched up in awkwardness before, softened and he went up to Fabrizio to hug him. “I know. Thank you, dad!” He let go of him and looked his father in the eyes. “But how was it with Ermal?” 

Niccolò was surprised to see a shadow of red bloom on Fabrizio’s cheeks. “Good!”, he said a bit too fast. “It was great, we talked about music and about doing something together in the future. Actually we’re meeting tomorrow. To make music.” He coughed awkwardly. Niccolò watched him closely. “Okay...” His father was behaving weird, but it was great that he and Ermal got along so well. “Great. Have fun, then.” He smiled at his father, whose cheeks seemed to turn a bit redder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oblivious Nico is the best Nico!


	8. Chapter 8

So it finally was the day. Fabrizio cursed himself. He thought ‘finally’ as if he hadn’t seen Ermal for months. Their last meeting was 2 days ago! Also, his interest in seeing Ermal again was purely artistically, friendly at most. Not romantic at all. 

All his children were in school and Filippo would bring them here. He cleaned his music room up, checked if everything worked. He was prepared and he had nothing to worry about, except of restraining himself from shagging his son’s boyfriend’s father senseless.

He tried to brace himself when he heard the bell that announced that his guest had arrived. He couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat and hammering on afterwards as if he’d just run a marathon.  
He opened the door and almost forgot how to breathe. Ermal looked like sex on legs. He wore a silky shirt which exposed most of his chest and skintight black trousers. He just took his sunglasses off and looked at him with his most charming smile. “Good morning, Fabrizio!” 

Fabrizio stuttered a bit. “H-Hey, good morning, come in.” Ermal followed him to his music room and Fabrizio began to feel self-conscious again. He thought it was a good idea to dress casual. Now he regretted that decision. Maybe a shirt would have been a better choice that an ACDC t-shirt and ripped jeans? 

He didn’t get to think about it any longer because he heard a melody being played on guitar behind his back. He turned and watched Ermal strum some chords. He looked so beautiful doing it. Fabrizio sighed. This was going to be a long day. 

After almost three hours, they found a topic that both of them wanted to write about, noted a few lines and had a general order of chords for what could turn out as a refrain. Fabrizio didn’t have breakfast that morning and now cursed himself for it. “I know it’s still a bit early for lunch, but I’m pretty hungry. Would you mind if I’d make myself a sandwich? If you’re hungry too, I could cook of course.”, he asked Ermal, who smiled. “I was up early today and I could use some food.” 

Fabrizio thought back to the wonderful dinner at Ermal‘s place and began to sweat. How could he produce something to eat without preparation? Last time Niccolò helped him because he can’t fucking cook! “Ahem, you know what, we’ll just order, that way we’ll have more time to work on this!”

By the time their food arrived, they had a more or less solid refrain and a working title for the song. ‘Non mi avete fatto niente’. After the meal, Fabrizio was throwing the package of their food away when two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He froze. He could feel Ermal’s warm breath on his neck and his voice murmured in his ear: “Since we were so productive today, I guess we could take a short break now.” 

Fabrizio shuddered and moved back against the body behind him. “Ermal...” His voice sounded warning. “I’ll stop if it is what you really want. But I don’t get the impression that it is.” Fabrizio turned around to face him, exasperated. Their noses were millimeters apart. “I want you, but as I already said, I’m afraid to hurt Niccolò! He deserves to be happy for once.” “I really don’t see how that’s contradicting each other! Why can’t both of you get what they want?!” Fabrizio looked down. “What if they’d break up because of us?” Ermal sighed. “That not going to happen. It would be a bit awkward, but they’d get used to it. Don’t you want to give it a chance?” Fabrizio looked up again. He didn’t have it in him to say no this time and part of him hated himself for it. Was he really that selfish? His thoughts were shut up when Ermal kissed him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio finally gives in to  
> Ermal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been ages, but at least the slow burn comes to an end. Also, this chapter is much smut, litte plot. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Fabrizio moaned as Ermal backed him up against the kitchen counter. He opened his mouth further and they soon were straight up grinding against each other.

The noise of of a door falling shut however indicated that they overheard the car and that their children had just arrived. Fabrizio and Ermal hurried apart and tried to fix their hair and wipe their mouths. They did their best to not look suspicious when the kids arrived in the kitchen. Niccolò was easily fooled, but Filippo shot them a weird look.

Sadly, Ermal had to leave shortly after the incident because of a meeting with his producer that afternoon and Filippo accompanied him because of football practice, so Fabrizio was left with his own children. He threw himself into helping Anita and Libero with their homework to distract himself from what just happened.

A few hours after the Metas left, the vibration of his phone informed Fabrizio that he’s got a new message. He checked the display and almost choked.

Ermal: Pity that we got interrupted earlier. I want to fuck you so bad.

Without thinking, Fabrizio replied ‚Where are you rn‘. Ermal responded within seconds. ‚At home‘ ‚I’ll be alone for a few hours‘. And that was all Fabrizio needed to know. He told Niccolò to look after his siblings and hurried out of the house with some lame excuse. He was probably driving way over the speed limit, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, all he thought about was his cock, hard between his legs and Ermal’s cock, hopefully buried inside him soon. 

When he arrived at the flat, he almost ran up the stairs. Ermal was waiting for him and pushed him against the wall without a greeting. They continued their making out session from earlier that day and Ermal began to strip Fabrizio of his shirt. He pushed their hips against each other, which caused both of them to moan loudly with the friction on their dicks.

Ermal maneuvered Fabrizio towards his bedroom and they left a trail of clothes behind them. When they finally reached their destination, he pushed Fabrizio down onto the bed and rid him of his trousers, which left both of them in their underwear. 

Ermal climbed over Fabrizio and continued to kiss him deeply. The older one broke the kiss and asked impatiently: „Will you make good on your promise now?!“ Ermal grinned and looked at him challengingly. „Is that what you want?“ Fabrizio leaned up a bit. „Fuck. Me. Now!“ 

Ermal pulled him again into a hard and almost bruising kiss, as he blindly reached for the nightstand where he earlier positioned condoms and lube. When he found what he was looking for, he got both of them out of their underwear and manhandled Fabrizio onto his stomach. The older one was surprised how strong his taller but also leaner partner was.

Ermal wasted no time and leaned down to lick a stripe over Fabrizio‘s entrance, which evoked a low moan from him. It had been a while since someone did this to him. Ermal experimented with circling his anus and pushing against it. He fucked Fabrizio with his tongue and later added his lubed finger.

In no time, Fabrizio was dripping wet and taking three fingers effortlessly. Ermal wanted to add a fourth one, but the man below him could convince him that he was more than ready. Ermal was glad to hear that because he was so hard it hurt. Going down on Fabrizio, listening to the broken noises he made was one of the hottest things he ever experienced.

Fabrizio whined when he felt Ermal’s dick at his opening and pushed back against it, causing its head to slip inside him. Both of them moaned at the contact. Ermal wanted to give Fabrizio time to adjust, but his partner began to push against him, so Ermal began to thrust into him with a steady rhythm, which turned rougher on behalf of his partner‘s demands. 

Fabrizio‘s arms gave in and he let Ermal fuck him into the mattress, while he moaned shamelessly and grasped the sheets. Ermal changed the rhythm again to a slower and deeper one and slung his arms around Fabrizio‘s torso to pull him up. He kissed and sucked the skin of his neck as he fucked up into him. 

Ermal knew he was close, so he began to stroke Fabrizio‘s dick in rhythm with his thrusts. It didn’t take them long, Fabrizio came first, shortly followed by Ermal. They collapsed into the sheets breathing heavily and watching each other. Ermal was the first to speak. “Please tell me you didn’t change your mind again on this because I don’t think I can stay away from you now.” Fabrizio snorted. “It’s not as if you tried in the first place. But no, you convinced me that this is a very good idea.” Ermal laughed. “Me or my cock?”

They stayed a few minutes like that, cuddling and exchanging whispers. After a while, Ermal got up to get them two glasses of water from the kitchen. He didn’t realize that they weren’t alone anymore and that he was completely naked. Fabrizio heard the shrieks of two horrified Metas from the corridor and groaned into the pillow. Apparently, they weren’t granted any privacy that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far, I’ll try to continue as soon and fast as possible.


End file.
